Broken, Beaten, and Brusied
by Alexis Marie Castle
Summary: Kate and Rick are dating, then Rick tells Kate something that might end things...Please Read and Review! Hurt/Comfort in the begininng, then romance at the end
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey! I know I should update one of my other stories, but I absolutely could not help myself, I read a TV guide, that had an article about the next episode of Castle, and saw the previews last night...and I just had to write this fanfic, its been eating at me since about mid-June, after I read in a different TV guide that Rick and Kate were going to be in a realationship...sorry that this was such a long A/N. Enjoy! P.S. I don't want this to happen, just thought it would be a good story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Summery: What if Rick had cheated on Kate after they began a realationship? Well, this is what I think would happen...(sorry if it sucks)

Chapter One:

Kate's Point Of View

Rick was late by twenty-four minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

I sit on my couch, trying to convince myself that he was late because of traffic and that nothing was wrong.

Twenty-five minutes and thirteen seconds. There is a knock at the door.

I bolt up, from shock and excitement. I calm myself down, catch my breath and walk over to the door. I put a smile on my face and open the door. My smile fades when I see his face, something is wrong, and I know it.

Rick smiles slightly, "Hey." he says, sadly and quietly.

I frown, "What's wrong?" I ask, moving so he can step in.

Rick steps in, and takes a breath, there is something about his posture and demeanor that makes me feel like whatever is wrong somehow has something to do with me, "Kate, can we talk?" he asked, sadly.

I nod, "Yeah, of course." I say, closing the door, "Lets sit."

Rick shakes his head, slowly, whatever is bothering him is making him act sad, or is making him sad, "No, I don't think I'll be staying long."

I frown, curious and worried, "Alright."

Rick took a deep breath.

"You kinda have me worried here, is something wrong?" I ask, worried was deffinatly an understatment.

Rick swollowed, "I'm so sorry, Kate, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sorry, thinking, what?" I ask, fast and confused.

Rick takes another breath, I brace myself, "I slept with some one."

I freeze, "What?" I ask, my voice quiet and shocked.

Rick sighs and nods, "I'm sorry."

"Leave, just get out." I say, without thinking, "Get out." I open the door.

"Kate." Rick says.

I shake my head, "Leave, now."

Rick sighs and leaves.

I slam the door, and fall with it. Leaning on the door, I lock the deadbolt, chain, and knob. I somehow manage to make my body move over to the couch. I throw myself onto my couch, burying my face in the pillow, and cry.

"How the hell could he do this? I thought he said he loved me." I mumble.

Two Hours Later

I finally stop crying completely, for about this first hour I was full-out bawling, then I went to crying softer, then I got to the absent-minded tear state, and now I'm done crying, well for a little while at least.

I take a deep breath and pick up my phone to call Lanie.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Lanie asked, cheerful.

I take another deep breath, hopeing my voice doesn't sound to shaking, "Can you come over, please, I really need a friend?"

There was a pause, "I'll be right over." Lanie said, softly, and I knew my voice gave it away that I was sad and that something was wrong.

* * *

Well what did you all think? Please, please, please review. Otherwise I won't write anymore...well, anymore on this story, at least


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Well, there were two reviews that liked this, thank you annouymus Guests and **Anotherhumanbeing** for your reviews, and then there was one review that was a bash review. This is the second chapter, dedicated to the annouymus Guests that liked this story, and **Anotherhumanbeing**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Kate's Point Of View

It was a whole 25 minutes and 43 seconds before Lanie knocked on the door.

I get up and open the door, "Hey."

Lanie comes in, "What happened?" she asked, worried.

I sigh, "I think Rick and I just broke up."

Lanie frowned, "Why?"

"He slept with some one." I told her.

Lanie's face became sad and mad, "That-"

"Lanie, please." I say, not wanting her to call him any names.

Lanie nods, "you wanna talk?"

I nod, "Yes, please."

Lanie nods and walks with me to the couch. We sit.

"So, tell me how did you find out?" Lanie asked.

I remember earlier, "He came here and told me." I say, choking some, and staring to cry, "Sorry." I mumble.

"It's alright to cry." Lanie said, pulling me into a hug.

I nod and take a deep breath, "I'm trying to find out why he did what he did, he said he loved me."

Lanie nods, "I don't know, but I will help you think of scenarios."

"No, I'm just going to ask him." I say, sniffling.

Lanie sighs, "don't let his puppy-dog eyes get to you, we both know he'll use them."

I sit up, pulling out of Lanie's hug, "Yeah, I know."

Lanie nods.

"Thanks for coming over, but I think I need a nap." I lie.

Lanie sighs, "Do you really, or are you lying so I'll leave?"

"The second," I admit, Lanie shakes her head slightly, "I just want to have him come over so we can talk and get it over with."

Lanie nods, "Alright, if you need me you know my number."

I nod. Lanie leaves.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love to read your thoughts on the story! Well, here is the next chapter...**Anotherhumanbeing **this one is for you, your review is being answered, here is the scene where Kate and Rick talk! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Kate's Point Of View

I sigh and dial the number. I have to wait less then a minute before he answers.

"Hello." Rick answered.

"We need to talk about it, you know that, right?" I ask, my voice colder then I meant for it to be.

"I know, would you like to meet somewhere?" Rick asked, in a pained voice.

"Can you come over here?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." Rick said.

"See you soon?" I ask, my voice hard and even.

"Yeah." Rick said, "Kate-" I hung up.

Fifteen Minutes Later

There was a faint knock at the door, I walk over and open it.

Rick is standing there, still and alone.

I take a quiet, deep breath, and move so he can come in, "Come in."

Rick steps in.

"Why?" I ask, abruptly.

Rick seems shocked by how abrupt and harsh I was being, "I don't know." he said.

"Don't give me that crap, you know why." I say, trying to stay calm.

Rick sighs, "No, I don't."

I frown, "Why can't you just tell me the truth." I yell, though I was trying not to.

"Fine, you want to know the truth, the truth is I was drunk, and I made a mistake." Rick said.

I look over him, "You're lying." I point out, my voice less harsh.

Rick sighs, "Yeah, I'm lying."

I cross my arms, "You gonna tell me the truth?"

Rick smiles slightly and shakes his head, "So persistent."

I roll my eyes, "If you aren't gonna tell me, please don't waste my time."

* * *

please review...


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Oh my! I am having such fun writing this! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Kate's Point Of View

I start to feel dizzy.

Rick frowned, "Kate, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I say, "don't change the subject, tell me."

Rick started to say something, but I couldn't hear it, everything went black.

I open my eyes and sit up, looking around I relize I'm not in my apartment.

"Kate, you alright?" Rick asks, laying sleepily beside me.

I smile, "It was just a dream?" I ask, somewhat happy.

"What was?" Rick asks, sitting up to look at me.

I shake my head, "Nothing." I smile slightly.

"No, please tell me." Rick says, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I smile, "It was a bad dream." I say simply.

Rick frowns, "What about?"

I look at my lap, "in it you cheated on me." I mumble.

Rick put an arm around me, "That would never happen, I promise." he says, gently.

I smile, "I hope not."

* * *

sorry its so short, I just really wanted to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

Love, Alexis

P.S. I love happy endings, so...that is where this chapter comes from


End file.
